A Light From The Dark
by Nuruza Haruko
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Tersenyumlah. Kubur dalam-dalam masa lalumu. Karena saat langit cerah menurunkan hujan, bukan berarti langit membenci hujan. Namun langit tahu bahwa bumi membutuhkan hujan.


**A Light From The Dark**

Author: Nuruza Haruko

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Prompt #18

Kategori: SasuSaku Canon

Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Tersenyumlah. Kubur dalam-dalam masa lalumu. Karena saat langit cerah menurunkan hujan, bukan berarti langit membenci hujan. Namun langit tahu bahwa bumi membutuhkan hujan.

* * *

Onyx itu terbuka. Menangkap bayangan langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala muncul menghalangi pemandangannya. Ujung poni rambut orang itu menjuntai menyentuh pipinya sehingga terasa geli. Manik onyx sehitam miliknya menyiratkan kegemasan. Bibir itu melekuk, membentuk senyuman. " _Ohayo, Baka Otou-tou_." satu jari telunjuknya mencolek lembut hidung mancung milik anak yang disebut ' _Baka Otou-tou_ '; yang sering diartikan sebagai adik bodoh; ini.

Sasuke-adik kecil itu- tersenyum dengan mata yang masih berat untuk membuka lebar. Sejenak onyx-nya menatap lamat wajah itu. Ia menelisik setiap garis wajahnya. Dan satu kata yang selalu ia ucapkan dalam hati ketika melihat kakaknya itu, " _Kakkoi_ ~" pipinya bersemu merah—selalu saja begitu.

Kelopak matanya mengerjap. Namun tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang. Kosong. Rupanya tadi hanyalah sepenggal kenangan yang menjelma menjadi halusinasi yang terasa nyata. Sebuah rutinitas sederhana kakaknya terasa begitu membekas. Rutinitas yang tidak ia sangka akan ia rindukan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sasuke setengah bangkit. Ia coba mencari-cari sosok itu. Sekali lagi berharap kenangan itu hidup kembali. Onyx-nya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan. Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah kamar kosong.

Jleb-

Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya begitu tertohok. Mengingat betapa nyatanya bayangan barusan. Betapa inginnya tangan kecilnya menyentuh wajah kakaknya itu. Betapa waktu dengan kejam menelan kenangan itu.

Dengan lemas, ia bangkit. Berjalan menuju pintu balkon. Ia membukanya. Dan udara segar langsung menyerbu. Menerbangkan helaian rambut raven yang masih kusut—senada dengan wajahnya. Ia berjalan sedikit ke depan untuk melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana.

Pertama, ia memandang begitu ramainya jalanan. Penuh dengan ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja sambil membawa anak mereka. Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya di bawah sana adalah terdapat seorang lelaki yang menggendong anak laki-laki di punggungnya. Mereka tertawa riang. Macam sepasang adik-kakak. Sang kakak merentangkan dua tangan adiknya lalu berlari. Adiknya tertawa merasa seakan sedang terbang. Lantas sang kakak berhenti di sebuah kedai kue beras. Membeli satu buah kue beras lalu membaginya menjadi dua bagian.

Deg-

Pemandangan itu sungguh membuat hatinya tersayat. Betapa bahagianya mereka berdua. Betapa tinggi dan kokohnya benteng yang Sasuke buat untuk menutup hatinya. Setelah kakaknya melakukan pengkhianatan, keceriaan di wajahnya terrengut. Ia tak ingin lagi mencintai. Dan trauma untuk dicintai.

"SASUKE-KUUUNN!"

Tiba-tiba saja pekikan yang meneriakan namanya terdengar nyaring. Membuatnya terenyah dari lamunan panjang yang berkelana. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari seseorang di tengah kerumunan yang melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda-lebih mirip permen kapas-. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang menyapanya. "Sasuke-kun!" Gadis itu berteriak. Suaranya yang cempreng sampai membuat ia sedikit mengernyit.

Gadis itu lantas memperlihatkan sebuah kantong keresek putih yang entah apa isinya. Ia mengayunkan keresek itu seakan mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk turun menemuinya. Apa lagi yang ia bawa? Sambil Sasuke turun ke lantai bawah, ia terus bertanya dalam hati. Pasalnya, gadis ini memang selalu membawa kantong kresek yang isinya berbeda tiap harinya.

Begitu Sasuke membukakan pintu utama, gadis itu langsung berlari kegirangan mendekati Sasuke. "Aku membawa tomat dan dango. Ayo kita makan bersama di tempat biasa." Dengan gaya polosnya, ia menarik-narik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun. "Tidak. Aku akan makan sendiri." Memang sejak bangun tidur tadi, ia sudah kehilangan selera makannya.

Sakura mengernyit. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tak biasanya Sasuke menolak.

Tanpa menjawab, ia langsung masuk kembali ke rumahnya dengan lemas. Menutup pintunya rapat-rapat sebelum Sakura berteriak untuk memintanya kembali lagi. Ia menghela napas. Memandangi seisi rumahnya yang kosong. Kali ini ia trauma untuk dicintai. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Itachi terlalu sadis menyiksa psikisnya. Ia takut jika suatu nanti, ia akan ditinggalkan-lagi. Karena itulah kepribadiannya berubah drastis semenjak pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya. Ia merasa kesepian menjadi satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang selamat. Lama-lama, ia merasa seakan dirinya tak lagi berguna saat orang lain mencoba mengasingkannya. Ia frustasi. Sebanyak-banyaknya orang di sini, ia tetap merasa sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa ada masalah? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Buka pintunya!" Suara gedoran pintu serta celotehan Sakura membuat Sasuke terenyah. Ia diam mendengarkan suara itu. Tanpa sadar, suara itu menelusupi setiap rongga tubuhnya. Menyadarkan dirinya pada sosok satu-satunya yang masih peduli. Sosok Sakura. Hanya wanita itu yang mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terus memanggil-manggil Sasuke sambil menggedor pintunya semakin keras. Wajahnya penuh cemas.

Sasuke malah terdiam di balik pintu. Hatinya masih bimbang, perlu atau tidakkah ia membuka pintunya. Sementara ia ingin menyudahi semuanya karena sudah lelah. Sambil berpikir, ia menyimak seruan Sakura. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara decitan pintu. Sasuke terbelalak. Ia melihat engsel pintunya mulai lepas. Seketika, Sasuke terperanjat. Ia segera menjauhi pintu yang nyaris bobrok itu. Namun, tak sempat ia menjauh,

BRAKK!

" _ITTEE_ -!"

Pintu itu lepas, jatuh menimpa satu kaki kanan Sasuke. Kakinya terasa berdenyut sakit. Ia memegangi kakinya sambil meringis kesakitan. Walau pintu itu sudah tua, beratnya masih sama seperti baru beli. Sementara Sakura melongo dengan satu tangan yang masih seperti hendak menggedor pintu. Ia tak percaya bahwa ia akan membuat pintunya rusak. Dengan segera, Sakura mengangkat pintu itu sekuat tenaga.

"Sasuke-kun! _Gomen, nee_!" Ia tak habis pikir, seberapa kuat ia menggedor hingga pintu yang hampir tak terangkat itu bisa lepas dari engselnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia mengangkat pintunya lalu memegangi kaki Sasuke yang tertimpa. Sambil memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Sasuke bila ada kemungkinan rasa sakit di daerah lain. "Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu kalau engselnya sudah rusak." Wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan dan rasa cemas dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sakura kemudian membopong Sasuke ke ruang tengah. "A-" Sasuke terus meringis. Kakinya terlihat membengkak. Segera Sakura mencarikan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk ikat. Ia mengambil sebuah lap yang tersampir di meja lantas mengikatkannya di kaki Sasuke yang mulai membengkak. "Ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku tidak memaksa masuk. Aku janji, setelah mengobatimu, aku akan pergi." Ucapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Sasuke memandangi gadis di hadapannya. Baru ia rasakan, sebuah tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Manik onyx itu menatap lamat gadis bersurai merah muda. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya, apakah dia benar-benar tulus melakukan ini?

Sakura menyandarkan tubuh Sasuke pada tembok. Lantas ia pergi ke dapur. Mengambil gelas, lalu membuatkan teh hangat ditambah sedikit gula. Mengaduknya dengan cepat sampai terdengar dentingan khas

"Kakimu kena _ankle_. Kau mungkin tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara. Tapi, ikat itu akan sedikit menghambat pembengkakan. Jadi, tenang saja." Ia menghampiri Sasuke. Hendak meminumkannya, namun segera dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Ia mengambil tehnya lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

"Kau mungkin terkejut karena kejadian tadi, teh itu akan sedikit meredakannya." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke hanya balas memutar bola matanya. Ia berpikir bahwa reaksi Sakura berlebihan untuk hal sepele macam ini.

Sejenak suasana hening. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan bertatapan dengan Sakura. Hanya memandangi pemandangan di balik jendela usang yang tak jauh dari dirinya. "Tak perlu lagi menemuiku."

Sakura terkejut. Hatinya langsung berontak tak setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Ia lekas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan pipi yang mengembu. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya orang lain untuk kutemui selain dirimu."

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Kau punya banyak."

Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke. "Aku hanya butuh dirimu. Aku datang untuk menerangi. Jika kau berjalan dalam kegelapan, kau tidak akan bisa melihat jalan yang kautempuh. Kadang aku takut kau salah jalan." Sambil mengeluarkan makanan dalam keresek yang ia ambil. Ia beranjak, "pisau dimana?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan mata yang tajam. Ia sedikit menghindar agak gusar.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Bagaimana bisa ekspresi Sasuke kali ini terlihat lucu. Kesalahpahaman Sasuke akan pertanyaannya menimbulkan persepsi mengerikan. "Ahahaha, aku hanya ingin memotong tomat. Kau lapar, bukan? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang diluar dugaanmu." Ia tak kuat menahan tawanya.

Sasuke berdecih sambil memutar bola matanya. "Cari saja sendiri." Ketusnya.

Sakura pergi ke dapur membawa pisau serta piring lantas kembali duduk. Ia memotong-motong tomat menjadi kecil. "Sekarang, ceritakan saja keluh kesahmu. Jangan dipendam sendirian. Kenapa kau jadi ingin menjauhiku? Ayolah, Sasuke-kun jangan seperti ini. Ini membuatku sakit. Aku tak ingin seperti yang lainnya. Yang mengabaikanmu. Aku tak ingin." Ia menyodorkan sepotong tomat ke mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh. Sejenak onyx itu menatap lamat emerald yang penuh menyembunyikan kecemasan. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa hanya dengan melihat matanya saja sudah membuatnya tahu semua hal di hati Sakura. "Tak perlu tahu." Ia mengambil tomat dari tangan Sakura lantas memakannya.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu. Aku tak mau Sasuke-kun memendamnya sendirian. Apapun itu, entah rasa sakit, atau sejenisnya, berbagi saja padaku,

apakah ini tentang klanmu? Tentang Itachi-nii lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

Sakura menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Sakura coba memperhatikan objek yang sedari tadi dilihat oleh Sasuke. Rupanya seberkas sinar mentari pagi yang menembus jendela. Ia beranjak, berjalan menutupi pemandangan yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Sakura menghalangi sinar yang masuk, sehingga membuat Sasuke mengkerutkan dahi. "Ikut aku. Kau tidak akan bisa merasakan sinarnya jika hanya duduk memandangi di situ." Sakura lalu berusaha membukakan jendela tua itu. Namun ternyata sulit. Engsel yang sudah berkarat mungkin penyebabnya. Ia berusaha mendorongnya. Namun tak kunjung berhasil.

Sasuke malah memandangi Sakura yang tampak lucu mendorong-dorong jendela. Sasuke berusaha untuk berdiri lalu membantu Sakurs untuk membuka jendela hanya dengan satu dorongan. Mereka lantas memandangi langit biru dengan beberapa burung yang melintas. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan cerahnya langit."

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Ketika langit itu berubah jadi mendung, lalu menjatuhkan rintik air, apakah itu berarti langit membenci air?"

Sasuke bergeming. Menunggu perkataan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Langit menurunkan hujan karena tahu bahwa bumi membutuhkan hujan. Bumi membutuhkan air. Aku ingin bertanya, mengapa kau tadi ingin menjauhiku? Sementara di lubuk hatimu kau masih ingin bersamaku?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Aku, hanya berpikir, mengapa hanya aku yang selamat di insiden pembantaian itu? Rasanya seperti makhluk hidup yang dianggap telah mati."

Sakura tertegun. Ia merasakan ada kesakitan di setiap kata Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. Memeluknya erat. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Karena aku pun ikut sakit."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kakakmu menyelamatkanmu bukan untuk membuatmu tersiksa oleh kesepian. Tapi agar kau menemukan cara bagaimana supaya kau keluar dari zona kesepian itu. Itachi-nii menyelamatkanmu karena ia berpikir bahwa ada yang pantas untuk diselamatkan. Dia pasti percaya padamu. Tidak mungkin kakakmu membunuh semua klannya secara sia-sia. Pasti ada alasan. Dan dia menyisakanmu. Dia berharap lebih padamu, Sasuke. Dan aku percaya itu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Tinggalkan aku." Pinta Sasuke.

Sakura tak menghiraukannya. Ia mengambil satu tangan Sasuke. Lantas menautkan jari-jemarinya. "Tidak. Aku tidak sanggup. Karena aku disini akan membantumu menjadi penerang di dunia kelammu. Yang akan menuntunmu menuju jalan yang benar. Aku akan menjadi penerang di malammu."

Sasuke hanya mampu menatap lamat mata yang penuh dengan keseriusan itu. Betapa ia menemukan sejuta yang ia inginkan hanya dengan menyelami emerald berbinar itu. Sakura datang mengusir kehampaan di hati Sasuke.

Daripada mengatakannya secara eksplisit, pria itu mengutarakannya dengan implisit. Yang akhirnya menjelma menjadi senyuman tipis sekali. Seakan sengaja agar hanya Sakura yang dapat melihatnya.

" _Arigatou_."

* * *

-oOo-

A/N:

Ini fic pendek ternyata ya. Baru nyadar aku wkwk

Semua post-ku dikhususkan untuk lomba BTC 2018, review dan fav dari kalian sangat berarti bagi saya^^


End file.
